The One That Came Back
by LucyHeartfilla2
Summary: This is a sequel from "The One That Got Away". Hope you like it! Akashi realizes on how much he loves Yuki and as soon as he gets an invitation to Yuki's marriage. What will he do in order to have her trust and love back? Will Yuki ever forgive him and throw away her second love for her first? Well...read to find out...
1. AN

_**Hello world!**_

 _ **How are things going?**_

 _ **I am pretty excited towards writing this. If you guys are asking on how excited I am, well...right now I am squealing ever so loud!**_

 _ **To all the people who are new and are reading this, if you haven't read "The One That Got Away"...I recommend you to do so because this story is a sequel to that. If you don't then things will get confusing...**_

 _ **Also feel free to read my other stories.**_

 _ **Have a nice day! ^_^**_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy**_


	2. Another AN

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I want to change something from my last book and I just wanted to tell in case you didn't realize...**_

 _ **Instead of having Akashi get an invitation to Yuki's wedding, he will get an invitation to her engagement. So that there can be a continuation towards the sequel.**_

 _ **That's all I wanted to say.**_

 _ **Thanks! ^_^**_

 _ **The one and only,**_


	3. To Tell The Truth

I ran to my car not even caring that I was wearing my casual clothing. That doesn't even worry me! What worries me more is that Yuki is getting engaged and I know that I can't move on. I sat in my car and started the engine.

Finding my way to my destination, thoughts were erupting in my mind. 'What if she doesn't want to see me? No. She wouldn't have invited me to their engagement and wedding. But what if she was forced to marry that imbecile peasant?' My thoughts were soon turned off as I had arrived at my destination.

There were so many people that were invited. I was astounded on how the house was decorated. There were white lilies that were hanging from wall to wall. The worst thing is that white lilies are Yuki's favourite flowers. It still made me wonder whether she was as innocent as she was when we first met. Lights were illuminated around the house, making it more brighter, like there were some lanterns floating around the house.

I accidentally bumped into someone...more like some people and that "some people" are and will forever be my teammates from the Generation of Miracles. We hanged out for a while since we were busy with our jobs and didn't get time to play basketball. For a moment there, I actually gave them a real smile and forgot about Yuki.

I felt someone nudging me to see that it was Kuroko. He asked if I could come with him outside as he said that he wanted to give me something.

He took me to his house, which wasn't that far from the party since it was two houses to the right from Yuki's house.

"Please come in Akashi-kun." Kuroko advised me and walked in, as did I. I sat in the living room, looking at the way he set everything. I saw something glistening on top of the fireplace and stood up to check it out. There were pictures of his mom carrying him as a baby and him growing up to a child. I could tell that his father wasn't in any of those pictures because he could've taken those pictures. I saw pictures of the rest of the Generations of Miracles in Teiko including Momoi-san, smiling at the camera when we were taking the photos. There was another picture of Kuroko's team at Seirin High School with Kagami eating a stack of burgers. I gazed at another picture where it was Kuroko's 16th birthday and we were all there to celebrate it.

 **Everyone except Yuki.**

"Akashi-kun, do you want some coffee?" Kuroko asked. I gave him a stern look, then nodding my head. He went to his kitchen and since I couldn't do anything but sit and walk. I followed him as well.

Sitting on the dining table while looking at the way he was brewing the coffee, I couldn't help but think on how to get Yuki back.

"So you have finally decided to take her back ne Akashi-kun." I heard Kuroko ask me as I answered him.

"Yes. After realizing that I was being too stubborn-"

"Akashi-kun, that was not stubbornness. That was you being overwhelmed by playing basketball. When you were playing one-on-one against Murasakibara-kun, you immediately changed in order to have us not leave you, correct?" He asked not looking at me, but rather his cup of coffee.

My eyes widened by what he said, yet sighed. "It is true on what you were emphasizing on yet I changed not for my teammates, but for Yuki. I finally had her in my arms. I loved her too much that I didn't want her to leave me...like how my mother left me from this world. I cared for her too much and I still do. But once my other self came out, I couldn't take control of it." I honestly told him. Kuroko nodded his head and continued asking.

"Do you still love her?"

Without even thinking I spoke. "Yes. With all my heart I do. Even if I want her back I can't help but feel that she might leave me again if I do something stupid again..." Once again, a sigh came out from my mouth.

Kuroko finally looked at my red orbs, only for a few seconds. But then looked at his photos of him and the teammates from Teiko along with Yuki. "Akashi-kun, did you know that Yuki didn't come to my birthday party that Kagami-kun and everyone in the basketball team organized?"

"Yes since I was there I knew that she wasn't there."

"But do you know why she didn't come?"

After he asked me that question, silence filled the kitchen as I was thinking why she didn't come. "She was at United States you idiot. Of course she couldn't come because we are in Japan." I answered.

Kuroko shook his head in dismay. He looked at me and said the next thing with some emotions showing on his face. The only thing was that his face looked not so completely filled with sadness, but it was filled with disappointment to me. What he told me only surprised me.

He got up and walked out of the kitchen while I was still thinking. 'Is there any other reason why Yuki didn't come?' I thought until I saw a suit right in front of me.

"You will need this outfit since it is a formal attire party." Kuroko said and I thanked him and made my way to the washroom, changing. Wearing a red pinned shirt along with a black blazer and black trousers, I walked out of the washroom seeing Kuroko looking at me with his same non-emotional face. I gave a nod to him indicating that I am ready and we left his house.

As I was walking behind him, what Kuroko said before made me only think of one word. "Why?"

 _"The reason why Yamamoto-san didn't come was that she still loved you. After that encounter at Rakuzan, she still had feelings for you. She knew what was happening to you when I told her everything. About basketball and the amount of stress you were having from your father, and for that, she forgave you on what you did with her. She didn't come because she thought that she will fall in love with you all over again when she had recently moved on."_

Thinking about what Kuroko said just made me understand the problem yet confuse it. But I understood one thing, and that is that Yuki still has feelings for me. With that much of proof, I can bring her back. In my red orbs, there was nothing but determination and I will use that determination to form confidence to bring Yuki back.

 _ **Hello there everyone!**_

 _ **How are you all doing?**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I didn't updated the story on the date I promised to. I had a lot of projects and unit tests and mainly...WRITER'S BLOCK! Please forgive me!**_

 _ **I am so happy to say that there are about 300 people (on wattpad) who read the first story of this sequel and I want to thank you all so much for reading my story. For all my stories as well! ^-^ I can't be any more happier!**_

 _ **I'll try my best to update the next chapter and let's just say...it will be a little bit confusing but I'll try to make you guys understand what is going on.**_

 _ **Thanks once again!**_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy**_


	4. Formal Greeting

Walking back with Kuroko-kun was pretty amusing since the short walk was quiet. But as soon as we reached Yuki's house, we were purposely separated. Kuroko-kun with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, and me trying to find Yuki.

Walking around the living room, kitchen and even the backyard, I couldn't find Yuki. But looking at where the pool side is, I saw her betrothed, Horinozuka Kyoya. Seeing him turn around and as soon as his eyes saw mine, he excused himself from his friends and made his way to me.

"Yo, Akashi. It is nice to see you here," he greeted, while his hand was out.

My right hand shook his left as I said. "Likewise Horinozuka-kun. I am glad to be invited to Yuki's engagement."

Horinozuka-kun nodded his head and gave me a gesture saying that I must follow him. As soon as he turned around, I felt like I could just switch my personality immediately and take out my scissors and throw it at his head. But I then realized that I don't have my red scissors with me.

"Damn. I must have dropped it when I was running for the car." I thought to myself.

"How are things going Akashi-kun? Is your business going good?" I heard Horinozuka ask and I gave a nod.

"Things are going good. Business is always successful as usual..." I paused trying to find someone. "Where is Yuki?" I asked, forgetting my resumed sentence ago.

"She is hosting the engagement outside at the backyard-" That is all I need to know. I turned around while Horinozuka kept on answering my question and speed-walked to where Yuki was. I want to see how she is now. How beautiful her face is. I want to hear her adorable voice.

"Hey Rina! It is so nice to see you again!" Turning my head around towards that majestic voice, I saw a beautiful lady with brown hair up to her back. Another girl tapped her shoulder, she turned around and immediately hugged her. Her looks was just like how I first met her. She wasn't wearing glasses but I can tell that she was wearing contacts. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress that still yells me that she is innocent.

 _Innocent in both the mind and the heart..._

A small smile formed up on my face as my legs without me knowing, I was standing right behind her. She seemed to be a few inches shorter than me but I found it cute either way. I gave a little pat on her head and seeing her gracefully turn around made my heart skip a beat once again.

Yuki's face was filled with shock and surprise. Sooner or later, she started to talk. "Akashi-kun! So great to see you again!" A huge smile formed up on her face. She then gave me a small hug as she continued to ask questions. "How are you? How is your father? How is your business? Ho-"

"Everything is great Yuki." I answered

 _But things would be much better if you were in my arms for eternity Yuki._

"That's good to hear Akashi-kun."

"How are you doing Yuki? You have completely changed since the last time we met." I stated while she just smiled at me.

"Not just me Akashi. You did as well. You've completely changed since...you know..." Yuki voice started to die down as pain seemed to be filled in her eyes. Looking at her like that only brought painful memories on how badly I treated her.

We stared in each other's hues, sharing the pain until Yuki's eye's colour returned to normal. The pain was quickly washed away and a short smile formed up on her face.

"It's okay Akashi, I forgive you already. I understand that you weren't you..." Yuki once again reassured.

"I am glad to hear that Yuki. Once again I apologize for what I did." I said, asking for forgiveness.

When she said that it was fine once again, it lifted the weight on my shoulders and a small smirk that I was pretty sure Yuki wasn't able to see appeared. "Let's be friends once again Akashi okay?" Yuki requested with a beautiful smile.

"How can I say 'no' to that? In fact, I will never disagree with Yuki." I thought as I lend out a hand for her to shake. "Let's." I answered.

 _ **Step one complete.**_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **How are things going? More importantly, how is this chapter?**_

 _ **I know that Akashi seemed to be very OOC in the beginning, full of stress and ya da ya da ya...but you will now know why he was.**_

 _ **I was wondering if you want the future chapters in Yuki's point of view as well...**_

 _ **Let me know.**_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy! ^-^**_


End file.
